Grimm within
by shaniic
Summary: Archibald Blanc. A survivor of the Mt. Glenn incident, trained by Team STRQ and on his way to be a huntsman. See the story unfold as his adventure would be the trail for the original RWBY characters to walk on.
1. chapter 1

**_Do not go where the path may lead,_**

 ** _Go instead where there is no path and leave a trail._**

Archibald Blanc stood in front of Summer Rose's grave, reminiscing her last words to him before she met her demise. The rain poured heavily on the boy's figure, ash blonde hair age of 16 wearing a grey blazer and a black turtleneck sweater underneath. With a pair of jeans and leather combat boots.

 _It's been 8 years since you died Summer. I still don't believe it's because of the Grimm. You're stronger than that_

He paused his thought

 _Were_ _stronger than that._

He corrected himself.

Archibald Blanc was one of the few survivors of the Mountain Glenn incident. Humanity's first attempt for expansion, his memories of that time were hazy and he only remembered being rescued by team STRQ, who at the time, were tasked in rescuing as many civilians as possible while repelling the Grimm from getting into Vale.

After the cleanup operation of Mountain Glenn, ensuring there were no more problems, Archibald Blanc was adopted by Team STRQ. Perhaps it was due to Paternal instincts and whatnot, but his 5-year old self was at first hesitant to accept the team, but a year later he has seen the 4 as his own family, perhaps not parents since he's too embarrassed to admit it, but nevertheless he sees them as precious family.

 _Raven's demanding attitude and her persistence in pursuing greater strength. Taught me how to fight._

 _Taiyang's Short temper that had him earn the title big bad bear. He taught me how to properly interact with people… well more or less he did since he taught me as what Raven and Summer said; A charming and sunny smile._

 _Summer's delicious cookies, and basically she taught me how to care for others, since well, she's the only one who seem to be able to tame Raven._

 _Qrow overly nonchalant and cynical attitude just so he can hide his love for his team, he learned how to use a scythe, a sword, and to fight without a weapon. Raven stated that as a jack-of-all-trades and a master of none, but the way I see it now, it was so he can support the whole team, learning the scythe to support Summer, His sword skill second only to Raven, and his hand-to-hand combat skills that can be on-par with Tai's techniques if not for the blonde's abnormal strength and deeper understanding of the martial arts._

Archibald's thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone walking towards him. The boy looked at the direction of the sound to see who it is. Grey tailcoat, a tattered red cloak, spiky grey hair that stayed spiky despite the heavy rain, stubbles on his jawline and his weapon behind his back. Holding an umbrella with his right and a suitcase with his left.

 ** _Qrow Branwen_**

"Hey, kid. You left your stuff back at Tai's place" Qrow said as he stopped beside Archibald.

 _Gah! I can smell the alcohol off you despite the rain_

Archibald made a face for the briefest of seconds.

"Yeah, was planning to get it after I pay my respects to Summer" Archibald paused "3rd year at signal. Plus I wanted to tell her about my sweet weapons." Archibald showed a sad smile.

"Heh, she is one heck of a weapon geek." Qrow chuckled and handed Archibald the suitcase. "Just so you know, Tai was mad because Ruby almost opened the suitcase."

"Crap." Archibald's face paled blue.

"But" Qrow paused for a bit to create a rather dramatic effect and grinned. "He'll let it go since you left a batch of cookies for the sisters."

A sigh of relief left Archibald's mouth. "Oh, thank Monty I made the cookies."

"I won't though." Qrow said

"Wha- "and gave Archibald a sucker-punch that sent him skidding on the wet ground.

Archibald stood up and held rubbed his cheek. "Okay, so I maybe deserve that one but can't you just, I don't know, hold your punches back on family? You guys' punches still hurt even with Aura!" The boy complained.

Qrow gave a smirk "Now why would I do that? You'll never grow up if you don't get a beatdown from someone stronger than you."

"Then how about a student? C'mon its already my final year at Signal Academy, can't you just ease down on punishments."

"No."

"Dammit. I tried." Archibald rubbed the back of his head.

From a distance, a sound of a raven cawing and flying off can be heard.

Qrow frowned at that, while Archibald just showed a sad smile when he saw Qrow's reaction.

"So? How is she doing? Between you and me she talks to you more, and that's saying something since I'm her brother."

Qrow may have sounded cold from that statement but Archibald knew that the sober man cares a lot for his sister.

"Well, it's the usual. Every weekend she'd train me how to fight. Since I've already decided on what my weapons are gonna be we can decide on my combat style." I told him.

"And… how is she?" Qrow asked again.

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest. I wanna say she's doing fine Qrow. Really, I do, but we all know how much Summer's death affected her. She is… was her partner."

Qrow nodded. "And we all know how attached you are to the both of them."

Archibald only looked at Summer's grave instead of answering.

After a brief silence Qrow spoke again. "That other weapon of yours, did you make it to fight against him?"

Archibald nodded as his freehand unconsciously held his chest over his clothes, groping the area of his scar that reaches from his left shoulder down to his right hip. "It's why I asked Raven for help Qrow." Archibald said and looked at Qrow

Qrow wince at the sight of Archibald's stare. His normally brown eyes turning red and shifting colors between the former and the latter.

Qrow has always known that Archibald kept his heart on his sleeve and it showed in his stare filled with anger, regret, sadness, and betrayal.

Qrow couldn't change it, he decided not to. After all, he is merely one who shows the paths to his students, he should never interfere with their choices. Raven knows that. Tai does, he himself does. And most definitely Summer did.

Archibald returned to look at Summer's grave again and left Qrow to ponder in his own thoughts.

Though at first Qrow thought Summer's decision as leader to adopt Archibald was just a passing whim by his eccentric leader, as time went by Qrow discovered what Summer saw in the kid.

 _Raw and uncut potential_

Even Raven was surprised at the depth of possibilities the kid had.

When a year has passed and he has warmed up to the whole team, Summer decided to train him in basic combat and tutor him in basic education. Though he had a hard time focusing on his studies he could easily adapt to physical activities. Cooking, baking, and self-defense. The last part took Raven's interest in him.

Oddly enough the whole team had felt as if they were his own parents and taught him everything he needed to know, nay, they taught him everything that they knew to him.

 _Summer's love._

 _Tai taught him how important it is to help those in need._

 _Raven trained the boy to fight._

 _I taught him how he can hone what he learned from them and use it properly._

The rain stopped.

Moments later Archibald showed a 'winning and charming smile' the one that Summer fell for Taiyang, and so did Qrow's sister.

"I'll do my best in my last year Summer. You don't have to worry for me, just watch over your daughters Yang and Ruby. I promise I'll be the greatest huntsmen ever. After all, I was trained by the greatest Huntsmen team to ever graduate Beacon Academy."

With this, Qrow's worry from a while ago was gone. He looked at Summer's grave.

Summer. I'll watch over them all, as I've always been doing before. Just so happens that 2 more brats were added to the 2 brats I used to watch over.

Qrow promised to his ex-leader's grave and thought himself that he's too sober to watch over them and plan to drink the night away until he passes out.

The two left as a passing wind blew over Summer's grave carrying a couple of white rose petalsAs if the world followed the will of what was written on her epitaph.

 _Thus kindly I scatter_


	2. Chapter 2

Inside a forest at Patch Archibald Blanc is running towards an open clearing only to stop at the edge, there he sees a woman with an avian grimm mask wearing a red shallow cut dress, five necklaces with beads adorning her neck, a red girdle belt on her waist and wearing a pair of matching gauntlets. Her long dark hair covering her entire back has a few stripes of red with them. Hanging on her right waist is a black feather of sorts.

The woman was carrying a wooden katana to her left hip held at the blade with her left hand. Archibald slowly approached her counting their distance, he made sure both were 4 steps away from each other.

 _Just enough to gather momentum to strike._

Holding both his training knives in reversed grips he lowered his body finding the center of his gravity, both hands in front of him, right foot forward. Focusing on the woman in front of him readying himself.

The woman faced him and lowered her body as well, right hand coming across to her left and held the grip of her weapon ready to draw.

And within a second Archibald focused his aura towards his feet and kicked the ground leaving a small crater where he stepped.

2 steps away.

Another step.

With only two steps Archibald got within Raven's range with the momentum of his step he swung his left hand towards her aiming for her neck. The woman drew her own weapon and parried causing Archibald to stumble a bit backwards and his guard fully open, in a fluid motion the woman in red switched the direction of the blade and swung downwards towards Archibald.

With his right, he met the woman's blade but the power of her swing was enough to slam him to the ground. Expecting the woman to connect another strike he rolled away from her immediately. But to his surprise she returned to 'sheathe' her weapon by the 'blade' part of her wooden weapon.

Archibald took a deep breath and decided to switch into focusing his aura into his arms. He ran towards the woman again but this time he jumped at the last moment and swung his left towards her she dodged at the last minute, Archibald landed on the ground and leaped towards her both blades crossed towards her. Archibald thought to himself that the woman's strength is above his in a lot of levels and decided to put all his strength into that attack. Hoping that the woman would meet her weapon with his.

To his surprise she did but when her weapon met his she moved to the side and directed his body to tackle air, while Archibald was out of balance she kicked his back and he went stumbled towards the ground he kneeled to catch himself and create distance between them but failed when he realized an object was held towards his neck. He looked and saw the woman's weapon up his throat.

"I surrender" Archibald put his hands up holding his training knives by his thumbs.

The woman removed her weapon against him and stabbed it towards the grassy soil.

She removed her mask to reveal a woman surprisingly looking young despite her age lines under her eyes Archibald doesn't want to think of what her real age is in fear of wanting to hold onto his dear life. Crimson eyes staring deep into his soul with an expression that shouts nothing but strength.

 _Raven Branwen._

While the woman's back was turned towards him she walked a bit and kneeled to rummage through a bag. To Archibald's surprise it was his sports bag which he failed to notice during their fight.

She took out two bottles of water and tossed one at him. Archibald caught it and both opened and drank the contents at the same time.

"So, how'd I do?" The boy asked, walking towards his bag to get a blue towel and wiped his face with it.

"You did alright during the obstacle course." She said as she rotated her shoulders

"But?" Archibald asked as he wiped his body under his shirt

"But, you never used your semblance." He winced when she gave him a glare "Not only that, you've been focused on getting towards the finish line that you failed to see the traps I put until the last minute"

"Well, I didn't fall for them, did I?" He gave a pleading smile that asks for praise. Her glare hardened instead.

"Not good enough. In fact, you may have properly hit the targets in the course but you also hit the 'civilians' in them" Before Archibald could retort. "All of them" He covered his mouth and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can see how that's a problem." He paused. "Can't be a huntsman if you kill those you were protecting."

She sighed "In all the metaphorical sense, you tend to have tunnel vision." Archibald tilted his head to the side asking for an explanation. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. "Once you find a goal you tend to focus on it. During the obstacle course, you thought of nothing but finishing the course and getting to this clearing to fight me." She crossed her hands under her chest.

Archibald gulped, and not because of the pissed-off glare Raven was showing him but because of the action she did.

 _No! Bad Archie! She's Tai's ex-wife!_

 _'EX-WIFE'_

 _SHUT UP._

Archibald gave a high-pitched groan. Sweating more and eyes almost bulging trying to control his hormones.

Raven sighed and continued "And during our fight! You've been doing nothing but being predictable, the way you kept aiming for my throat, or how obvious it was that you shifted your Aura strengthening from your legs to your arms. Learn to switch between fights."

At this Archibald just stared at her in a daze.

 _My mind is empty._

 _Emptiness is closer to the truth._

 _The truth is peace._

 _Peace is the way._

 _Peace won't get you killed._

Inside his mind he stopped paying attention to Raven and chanted a mantra to stop his pants from pitching a tent.

Raven gave Archibald a punch to the face. And he ended in the air spinning until he felt the ground beneath him.

"Are you even listening!?" Raven said, an angry vein throbbing on her forehead.

"So, when are we gonna go for Aura control?" Archibald asked, eager to change the topic of their conversation.

Raven narrowed her eyes and gave a sigh. Going through the motions she sat down on the ground legs crossed and Archibald did the same beside her they closed their eyes and focused within themselves.

Arhibald didn't have any problems in controlling his Aura when he can focus on it and not on anything else. He felt within himself the swirl of his own soul's manifestation within his chest, whirling around waiting to be used. He made a deep breath, steadying his heart and slowly her let his aura flow around his body making sure every inch would be covered. When he felt his aura concentrated outside his skin he proceeded to make it manifest more, adding more layers of aura outside his body, once he was able to create five layers he stopped and let his body adjust.

He opened his eyes slowly making sure his focus doesn't waiver, he let out a deep breath and stood up.

And with that his mind became nothing.

* * *

Raven, after having 8 layers of her aura cover her body let it dissipate. Once she saw Archibald stood up she knew what it is she had to do. She looked at him impressed at the state he's in. Focusing solely in making sure his aura manifest and stay still. It wasn't an easy effort as Aura isn't supposed to be controlled naturally hence her being impressed. His eyes were in a daze, half opened staring blankly at her making steady breaths.

The first step of Aura manipulation is being in a state of nothingness. With his mind devoid of thoughts any other information that would come to him would be easily processed and a simple yet efficient action would be done all the while maintaining the aura barrier. Though one's senses are multiplied in this state it's not perfect the range at which he can sense anything is at least anything that's just 3 steps from him, if someone were to point a gun at him from afar his barrier would shatter and so will his trance plus for some reason those in a trance can't seem to be able to counterattack. If he can hold this trance for a day we can move on to the next step, thought Raven.

Seeing this as a chance for training herself she picked up the wooden katana and started attacking Archibald surprised at how he dodged it she continued her assault while pondering in her own thoughts.

 _He's doing the same thing I did in our fight earlier. Waiting for the last second before dodging._

Raven smiled. She knew Archibald had potential. It just needed cultivating. Being able to go into trance took her at least 3 years before she can do it, Archibald only took a year before he can do it himself. Against the people he's fought and sparred with (Team _TRQ) he never won a single match and yet all those losses he was always able to incorporate in his next battles improving himself.

For 3 hours, Raven never stopped until Archibald lost concentration and his trance stopped. And his face got hit by her weapon.

"Whoops" Raven said with a deadpanned expression.

"Y-you hit my face with full-force that's enough to shatter my aura barrier and the only thing you have to say for yourself is 'Whoops'!?" Archibald said caressing his cheek

Raven shrugged and gave him a condescending smirk instead.

"I'll get you one day." Archibald muttered loudly enough for her to hear.

Raven rolled her eyes and they decided to end their training session there.

* * *

Archibald Blanc wasn't ecstatic knowing that their only classes as third years in Signal are combat classes and weapon crafting both classes which are taught by Tai and Qrow respectively.

During our first year Combat classes were just mere self-defense lessons, during 2nd year that's when we're supposed to study what type of style we were to incorporate, same as with weapon crafting. It was theoretical stuff at first and then getting used to the bits and pieces and during the third year you make your own weapon during the first semester, train with it, and then have a graduation match. Failing to make a weapon means you fail to graduate and will be held back.

Combat class only starts from Wednesday (morning) to Friday while weapon crafting is Monday until Wednesday (Evenings only). Therefore, its either Archibald goes to the forge or head straight to making a blueprint of his weapons under Qrow's supervision.

Archibald went to his room first to get two pieces of rolled paper and decided to head towards Qrow's classroom. When he opened the door he was greeted by an empty classroom with the exception of Qrow leaning back on his teacher's chair with both feet on top of the table reading a weapon's magazine. He peeked over and was surprised to see Archibald walking to him from the entrance.

"What's the matter kid? I thought your weapons were already done. Or are you looking for your girlfriend?" He snickered

Archibald rolled his eyes "Ugh, Qrow. You know Appleby and I aren't like that."

"Could've fooled me kid, could've fooled me." He put his feet down "So? What're you here for? This is the time of the year where everyone is busy making their weapons so it's my favorite time to rest and do nothing."

Archibald gave a proud smirk and opened the rolled papers in his hands and laid them in front of Qrow's table "I wanna build these."

Qrow's eyebrow perked up ad gave a whistle. "Gotta hand it to ya kid that's some advanced shit right there. Not only that, but the concept of your weapons are… supposed to be a secret."

"Weeeeeeell, let's just say a little black bird told me all about them." Archibald showed a mischievous grin.

Qrow clicked his tongue then scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can tell ya' the school has the parts for it."

Archibald's face beamed up "But, I can't help you, It's part of the school's rules"

Archibald looked at Qrow with a surprised face. "Are you okay? I mean, Qrow Branwen. Following school rules."

"Well what can I say, I am a professional." He pointed to himself with his thumb.

"The same Qrow Branwen, professional huntsman, that in more than one time went to his class either drunk and sober, and a lot of those times he would be seen by the rim of a trashcan vomiting. While in class." Archibald retorted.

Qrow deadpanned and glared at Archibald. "Kid, yer getting too ballsy for your age. I didn't say I won't give any assistance."

"Well, I'll take what I can get, beggars can't be choosers."

Qrow nodded. "Glad you could understand, Cause' the only person I think would be able to help me with this is by getting the help of the school's current number one student when it comes to weapon crafting."

Archibald's eyes widened "Oh no"

Qrow gave a smug and mischievous grin "That's right. Your ex-girlfriend, Appleby Peach!"

* * *

 **Hi guys, Shaniic here, with another chapter of the Grimm within! I decided to leave a short author's words here since I really never thought I'd get readers. Last time was kinda quiet of me since I just wanted to see if anyone would read my crap (lol you can guess I have a very low self-esteem) anyway last chapter I forgot to put in the first quote it was said by Ralph Waldo Emerson.**

 **Anyway, Appleby peach is NOT professor Peach of beacon BUT they are… related *Wink* Also I plan to update this and finish this fic I promise you guys. I will update the fic either every week or within 2 weeks. If it surpasses that I'll punish myself by making the chapter long, and with that I bid thee farewell until we meet again in the next chapter.**

 **Btw I accept reviews and all that. Thank you for the favorites and shizz. Maybe I should update my profile lol. Well obviously I'm a fan of the persona series (Including the first and second) so yea see ya'll~**


	3. Chapter 3

Archibald Blanc was not ecstatic about meeting his ex-girlfriend. It's only been 4 months since they broke up. Archibald believed that they ended things in a rather mature manner but after the breakup the two of them wouldn't even talk to each other unless they must which was pretty immature for both of them in Archibald's view.

He sighed as he walks towards the school's forge with Qrow who was holding the blueprint to his final weapon.

 _Qrow's right though. The staff is only supposed to supervise them to make sure that what the students are doing won't cause an explosion that would destroy the school_.

The two individuals came to a stop in front of a huge door with a sign that says 'Caution: Forge'. Outsiders and freshmen would always wonder what that meant but those who stayed long enough in Signal would know what it means. Teenagers filled with curiosity tinkering with metal and explosives tend to be a dangerous combination.

The doors opened and hot air met the two. They entered and saw the usual scene. The high ceiling that resembles that of a plane hangar with walkways for the school staff that watches over the students. The forge had all the equipment it needed to create a simple sword up to a complex hybrid weapon. If it's your own idea the school will find ways to meet the demands.

At the center of the bustling students stood a girl with red locks of hair tied to form a short ponytail the ends of her hair would have some slight color of green. Qrow and Archibald approached the girl giving out instructions to students assisting them in the creation of their weapons.

 _Representing the color of apples everywhere. Appleby Peach._ A small chuckle came out of Archibald and gave Appleby a sad smile regarding the old joke they used to share.

Qrow ignored Archibald and called Appleby.

The girl walked towards them. Appleby wore a peach-colored tank top under her blue mechanic's overalls. But since she wasn't working at any weapon inside the forge she only wore the lower part of the overall and just tied the upper part onto her waist exposing her arms and her well-endowed body.

"Professor Qrow. Good day. You too Blanc." Her green eyes only looked at Qrow and didn't even give Archibald a glance when she greeted him. "So, what brings you here prof?"

"Archibald did." The man pointed at Archibald with his thumb while the latter just stared at Qrow in disbelief while his mouth hanged open with the professor's declaration.

Appleby's right brow perked up and looked at Archibald. "Is that true Blanc?" she asked.

Archibald snapped out of his shock "Y-yeah, sure let's go with that" He cursed himself for stammering and losing composure.

Appleby looked at the roll of paper in Archibald's hands, noticing the familiar blue color she sighed "I thought we already made your weapon? What, you need to replace _Aranea?_ Or is it that _Azure_ and _Crimson_ aren't good enough?" Appleby glowered at Archibald

"What? No! That's not it!" He replied while giving Appleby a look of irritation in retaliation to hers.

The red-head just narrowed her eyes and gave a huff of her breath. "Whatever. Let me see that." She snatched at Archibald's blueprints and opened it to reveal his plans.

"I need your help. This isn't just any weapon. And you of all people should know it." Archibald waited for Appleby's reply.

"I thought these were only rumors. How'd you get- Nevermind, I doubt you'd tell me anyway."

Archibald opened his mouth only to immediately close it since it wasn't far from the truth.

Qrow sighed. "So? Will you help him? I'd like to get this drama over and done with." Archibald gave Qrow a glare.

Appleby rolled the blueprint and pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again. "Sure. I'm already done with mine anyway and I'm bored so yeah. And as always, I'll need materials and the school will take a week before they can have it delivered. So, you'll have to wait until then." She turned her back on them and gave another sigh. "I should catch up on some of my sleep until then." She walked away.

"You know, every time you sigh you're throwing away happiness." Archibald was surprised that he found himself talking to her like that. Like back then.

Appleby's back tensed up for a few moments until she whispered words that only Archibald and Qrow could here. "Whatever, idiot."

 _Wow. Haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time. 4 months to be exact._ He scratched the back of his head and turned towards the exit. Qrow put his arms around him and gave a grin. "Aw, so you do care." And he started to make a kissy face.

"Argh, Qrow. You are _SO_ annoying sometimes." Once they exit the forge Qrow left and went to his office to enjoy some alcohol while Archibald went ahead to the training hall.

At the training hall lockers Archibald changed from his usual turtleneck and blazer into a comfortable set of blue tracksuits given by the school whenever they have to do some physical activities. His usual clothing gave him enough breathing space when he's fighting but it was part of the school rules to wear the tracksuits when having a fight in the training hall. Which was what he's about to do. He stretched to make sure his muscles stay avoid his muscles getting strained. And to make sure he can move properly when the time comes. He picked up a sheathed dagger and pulled to reveal a red-steeled parrying knife with large, deep serrations on one side and a black luster on the bladed edge. _Crimson_ is the name of the parrying knife also known to be called a swordbreaker. Putting the red swordbreaker back in her sheathe Archibald picked up a handgun. _Azure_ A semi-automatic handgun that packs a punch when fired, with a high recoil value. She was based on a classic pistol called the 'Dessert Nevermore' and pressing a button at the back of the grip the pistol shifted into a military-issue combat knife.

Archibald shifted Azure into its pistol form and stared at the last remaining item in his locker (Other than the clothes he wore.) A black metal box. _Aranea_. It was a weapon developed by Archibald, Qrow, and Appleby. The three of them worked on the weapon that would put his semblance into use. He stared at it and shook his head.

 _Not yet._ He told himself. _You'll get your turn Aranea. Just wait._

He closed his locker and made his way to the exit.

Archibald looked around to see the training hall, Benches by the walls where students watch others fight or place their personal items there, wooden floor with training mats, and at the center of it all a dozen of sophomore students lied sprawled on the mats with one guy with his black long hair tied at the back of his head creating a long ponytail he was also wearing the same blue tracksuit which covered his tall frame and muscular body. The guy saw Archibald and gave a big grin and waved at him.

"Heeeeeey! Archie! C'mon I've been waiting for so long!" He shouted as the sophomores just groaned in pain trying to pick themselves and each other up.

Huang Feng. A student of the same year as me. Probably the only person I'd call my best friend, despite him being the only friend I ever gotten close to. He's a student from Mistral and according to him he studied overseas so he can see the world and get away from his family. He's also currently ranked no. 1 in school when it comes to combat capabilities.

Archibald nodded at him and pulled his weapons off of their sheathes "Let me just get ready" and he proceeded to place the sheathes on the benches.

"Alright! Lemme' get mine!" Feng jogged to the other side to pick up two cylindrical steel handles which shifted into a pair of Double action revolver tonfas. _Kasai_ and _Raiu_. Both tonfa handles have the hammer's trigger placed at the head of the grip just by the thumb of the owner. And at the front of the grip where the index finger is placed is the button acting as the trigger for its revolver hybrid.

Archibald decided to limber up for a bit. Stretching his legs and pivoting his hips for better movement.

Kasai the tonfa held by his left hand has a Blast Dust crystal in her core, Blast dust is a type of dust element combining Fire and Wind crystals. As for Raiu held by the other is Storm, a combination of water, ice, and electricity. Despite having a hard time making his weapon Feng wanted power above all else hence he got his nose into books, spending months and a little bit of his summer vacation studying about dust and its effects. With the help of Qrow he could apply his knowledge and taste for strength into his weapons. Resulting in Kasai and Raiu.

This is the first time Archibald would ever use his weapons in an actual battle. A week of practice was all he had, while Feng had a month and a week. Azure in her combat knife form held by his left while Crimson by his right.

Feng called a school staff to oversee their match the man nodded and approached the mat and stopped right outside and placed himself between Archibald and Feng making sure he doesn't interfere between them.

Feng arrived onto the mat. "You ready?" He grinned and put his arms up into a boxer's stance.

"As ever as I could ever be, I guess." Archibald replied. He bent his body forward readying for a sprint. His arms in front. Elbows bent to make sure his arms aren't locked and ready for any situation.

"Knock-out rules, right?" Feng asked

"Yep." Archibald replied

The man acting as referee nodded. "On my mark, the fight will begin. You know the rules. The only way to win is either by knocking your opponent out or ring out"

The two nodded. Archibald's eyes focusing unto Feng with a gaze intent on finding holes to his defenses.

"Alright. 3." The man put his right hand up.

"2." He looked at me

"1." He looked at Feng

He swung his hand down and shouted "BEGIN!"

Without a second thought both Archibald and Feng rushed forward. Archibald put his body as low as possible as he rushed and swung Azure from below in an attempt to get an attack into Feng's body but instead of steel hitting aura Azure met Feng's Raiu, the clash created a spark between the friction of the two metals which signaled the true start of their match.

And also signals the end of this chapter xD

BUHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH, sorry bout' that guys but I'll put the fight in the next chapter. I want to experiment and think about how this would end up.

Anyways, I'm still up for reviews and I'm sorry if you were expecting something actiony. Maybe in next chapters, I swear I want to get into the next arc but I want to build Archibald's foundation well and have you guys meet and know him as I see him. Since other characters from the original series are already pre-determined, the events here will be canon as much as possible until the last minute on up to where we can reach the original series. BTW I'm down for reviews as always and leave a favorite if ya liked what I'm planning to write.

Small reminder: Archibald's generation is 4 years older than RWBY's ^_^

And with that I bid ya'll Adiue~


End file.
